


It's a Miracle

by overdose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine has been showing up to practice because he loves seeing Sakurai's cute face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> New otp, oops !

"Aomine, you're here." Imayoshi said in surprise. "Hm.." 

"What? Yeah, I'm at practice. So?"

"It's just shock, that's all. Now, why don't you-"

Aomine ignored the captain and walked towards Sakurai. "Sup, Ryou." 

"H-huh? Oh, hi, Aomine-! S-Sorry!"

He grinned. 

Sakurai looked away. 

"Nice seeing you too." 

Something must have happened... Aomine showed up. Every. Single. Day.

It was Momoi's fault. 

Right?

"What? I have nothing to do with Aomine-kun showing up to practice." She said.

"Are you sure?" Imayoshi scratched his head. "He has been ignoring all of us, expect for Sakurai."

"Oh..." Momoi nodded. "Oh-"

"Oh." 

She slapped her forehead. "Ah, sorry, it's just that Aomine-kun is... you know, nevermind.. you'll see it soon.." 

 

 _Oh....._ Imayoshi spotted Aomine with Sakurai again. He didn't see it before, but it was clearly obvious they liked each other.

Even with Sakurai's annoying apologies, Aomine would brush it off and mess with his hair. Sakurai still apologized, but...

"You're so cute, ya know?" Aomine said as Sakurai was shooting a basket. 

"Wh-what?! Aomine....?! Sorry!" 

"Come here." 

Sakurai took careful, nervous steps to his teammate. "Like this? Sorry if it's too close-" 

Aomine smirked and grabbed Sakurai by his shirt. "Can I kiss you-? Wait, don't answer that!" He kissed his lips without warning. 

He didn't give a fuck when everything went silent. 

"..................Aomine?" Imayoshi said.

He gave a fuck.

His face was red.

Sakurai's face was read.

"Oh god," Aomine looked down. 

"Sorry!" Sakurai continued to bow. 

"Did I just...." 

"Aomine-kun, you baka...!" 

 

* * *

 

 

He had to apologize to Sakurai, who was mostly doing to the apologizing.

"Nah, I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I just find you cute and I couldn't take it." 

"I'm sorry for being cute..." Sakurai lowered his head.

"Ryou, look at me- I like you." 

Sakurai's cheeks heated. 

"Be my boyfriend." 

"Aomine....? Sorry! I don't know to react! Doesn't Aomine like big breasts?"

"Yeah? That doesn't cover up for your heart. You can actually... you make me do stuff.. my heart beats..." Aomine placed a hand over his chest. "I get weird feelings.. So I just... came to practice and watched you. And I realized... I want to watch Ryou for a long while " 

"I'm sorry for making you feel that way!"

"Yeah, sorry for bothering ya. I'll go.." Aomine dug his hands in his pockets and began to walk away.

"I'm sorry, Aomine! I like you too! I'm sorry I feel this way!" Sakurai shouted.

Aomine stopped in his tracks. "Really..?"

"I want to become Aomine's boyfriend! I'm sorry if I suck!"

"No, no..." Aomine smiled. "You're perfect! It's a miracle!" He embraced Sakurai and kissed his head.

"It really is a miracle..." Momoi said as she secretly watched the new couple.


End file.
